The end is just a new beginning
by ISHIPMONCHELE
Summary: Glee has ended. Lea and Cory - they have different plans for future. Will they find a way to be together? MONCHELE. And Dianna is dating Mark in this story! Hope you'll like it! My second story!
1. When everything is over

**Yeah,my next story :D I really hope you will like it :)))**

* * *

><p>" Can you believe that it's over? " Lea asked Cory while they were dressing. Yes, Glee was over. For them. Last night was party for Lea, Chris and Cory because they are leaving.<p>

" No , it all is so… "

" Yeah… It was more than three years. But now. It's over. I'll miss it. "

" I'll miss it too. Being Finn Hudson was very cool. "

" Being Rachel Berry was cool too. "

" But now… "

"Cory? "

" What? "

" Now Glee is over. I think it's time to talk. "

" Talk about what? "

" You know. Future. I told you that my biggest dream in life is being a Broadway star. " Cory lost smile in his face.

" Cory, you know, I'm moving back to New York and you… "

" I'm going back to Canada…"

" Yes. "

" But,Lea, we can continue this relationship. We have got email, skype, phone.. "

"Cory. I know how it is. It's not the same to see each other in webcam. It's not the same. This is not for us. I know you and I know myself. "

" But we haven't tried, Lea. "

" Cory. This is not for us. I know it. These three years. They were the best three years in my life. Gut I have to wake up. I have to get back to reality. I have to go to New York. To Broadway. "

" And I have to realize my dreams.? "

" Yes. You have to do what you wanted to do. I know how you want to go back to Canada. "

" But Lea. We still can be together. "

" Cory, NO. " she started crying " We both are too selfish to forget about our dreams and be with each other. But I don't want this compromise relationship. We are like together but actually we are miles away from each other. " Lea knew how it is. She was dating Theo Stockman for a while. He lived in New York, she in Los Angeles. She knew how it is. Webcam dates. Phone calls. Emails. Not for her. It was harder for her to miss being with someone and miss him every moment than be alone.

" I really love you, Lea. "

" I love you too. But we have to break this. I bought a ticket to New York. I'm flying tomorrow. I'm so sorry for being so selfish but Broadway is my dream. And I know that you would never want to live in New York. This would never be your dream. I really,really love you. But.. " she started crying.

" I understand. I really love you too. " He kissed her forehead.

" Goodbye, being with you - it was the best part of my life. " She said as she left his house.

* * *

><p><em>He just stood there. It was over. Everything that was important in his life was over. Glee ended for him. Lea. They broke up. Everything was over. He went back to his house. He got to the bedroom, he saw a cardigan that Lea had forgotten. He took it in his arms. It smelled like Lea. Memories. Cory took his flipcam. He watched the first video.<em>

_" Lea, tell where you are. "_

_" I'm in a hotel room! "_

_" Alone? "_

_" No.. With my super handsome boyfriend. "_

_" And what are you two going to to?"_

_" I don't know. I can do anything when I'm with him!"_

Cory remembered that night. They were having a two day trip somewhere out of the city. Cory watched the next video.

_" Good morning,beautiful. "_

_" Hey,put off the camera,handsome! " Lea was in bed. In Cory's t-shirt as always. He told her that she can have a closet in his house, but she always denied the idea because she liked to wear Cory's clothes._

"No, I have to stop it. " Cory was talking to himself. He wanted to delete all the videos, but he couldn't. He couldn't do it. He decided that he has to do something. He needs to stop thinking about Lea. He needs to find something to do.

" Hey, Mark. What are you doing today? "

" Dianna. Sorry man. " Mark and Dianna were dating. Two years. And they aren't breaking up like Cory and Lea. They both live in LA. They both have no plans for future. Cory wished his and Lea's relationship would be the same. Is he thinking about Lea again? No he can't continue this. He took his laptop . He bought a one way ticket to Canada. This evening.

* * *

><p>" Lea, I can't believe you are moving to NY! " Chris was the only one who was really happy for her.<p>

" Me neither. " Lea looked upset.

" Hey, what's wrong with you? "

" You know. Cory. "

" Ohh. Yeah, what's with you and him? "

" We broke up. We have different plans for future. Our careers are more important in our lives than relationship. "

" You don't want to continue talking about Cory, right? "

She started crying. Chris hugged her.

" I don't know how I will live without him,Chris. "

" Lea,schhh. You will be okay. If it makes you feel happier I'll say it – I still believe that some day you and Cory will be together. "

* * *

><p>" I will really miss you,Lea. "<p>

" I'll miss you too. But you will come and see mee,right? "

" Of course! " Dianna answered as she let Lea go. They both had tears in their eyes. They were best friends and Lea is going to New York. But Lea cried not because she won't be able to see Dianna or Chris as much as she could. She cried because she may probably never see Cory. As Dianna said he is in Canada right now. And Lea knew that now there is no way back.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! :)<strong>


	2. Friendship and jealousy

"Hey!" Cory's brother suprised him.

" Oh. Hi. " He hugged him. Cory hasn't seen his brother for a long time.

" What are you doing here? In Canada, in bar... "

" Very long story... "

" Come on we are brothers. I see that something's up with you. "

* * *

><p>"So we were together for three years!Three years, can you imagine? I was dating her for three years, but now it's over! I really loved her! I still love her! Every day I search for her in Google. Her fan pages are in my bookmarks! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER!"<p>

" Okay, Cory, let's go. I think you are enough of drinking. " His brother took care of him. As they were leaving the bar Cory still was talking.

" Can you believe? I was dating someone for three years. I still love her. I'll never forget her. "

" I can't believe you, you are so in love. But I'm giving you advice. You probably won't remember what I'm saying now, but I think you should stop living in memories. You have to find a new girlfriend. You have to forget about her. Now Glee is over. Now there is nothing between you, just past. "

* * *

><p>"Broadway. " Lea was talking to herself. Yes it was a sunny day in august and she had a meeting in Broadway. They are asking her to play in "Funny Girl". Her dream came true. She was like Rachel Berry. She would do anything for her dreams. Even...<p>

" Oh my god! Lea? "

" Theo? Hi! " He hugged her.

" How are you doing? I heard that you broke up your... "

" Yes. You know , I don't like distance in relationship. But I'm fine. " She was lying. But she didn't want to continue talking about her broken relationship. It's not the subject to talk with your exboyfriend." And how are you? "

" I'm good. So you live in New York now? "

" For forever, I think. "

" That's good. Have you got any plans for this evening? "

" Theo. You know. I just broke up with Cory. I'm not ready for new relationship. "

" But we are friends, right? And for you not feeling uncomfortable we can ask Jon to join us , Lea, you really don't want to see Central park again? "

" Of course I want to! See you and Jon in my house at 7 p.m. Okay I have a serious meeting, see you in evening! "

" Bye! " He said and walked out of the building. Lea and Theo used to date before she went to LA. No, actually they dated two more months when Lea was in Los Angeles. Skype, emails, phone calls. This wasn't for Lea, that's why she didn't want to continue her relationship with Cory.

* * *

><p>" Dianna, New York has changed! "<p>

" Lea, I'm happy for you! It's so nice that you had a nice evening! " Lea was talking with Dianna on phone.

" Yes, It was really great, we were walking for a few hours and then we had a dinner in that vegan restourant I love. I'm so happy that I have friends here. "

" But, Lea, don't you think that Theo... That he might want something more? "

" We talked about this. We are just friends. And we are going to stay as friends. Okay, but now I have to go to buy some things. My fridge is empty! Talk to you later! "

* * *

><p>Lea bought the things she needed and was walking home. She stopped when she saw the newest issue of some magazine.<p>

_Cory Monteith back in Canada. Some people has seen him in the bar , he seemed very unhappy and drunk. Is he upset about Glee ending?_

* * *

><p>Cory had a very hard hangover. Yes,last night he was drinking again. He took a bottle of water and went in the internet. The first web page he went in was Lea's fansite.<p>

He clicked the gallery.

_" Lea Michele, Jonathan Groff and Theo Stockman in Central park "_

"What? " He couldn't believe that she. She was dating him again. He went downstairs his house and took a bottle of whiskey. He was drinking in the morning. But he had a reason.

* * *

><p>After a few hours he was totally drunk. He was looking at his and Lea's old pictures. Immediately he took his phone.<p>

" Hey ,Lea... "

" Hi. "

" How are you? " She felt that he is drunk.

" I'm fine, but Cory, you should stop this. Stop drinking. "

" I'm not drinking. "

" Magazines are writing about you. Cory, please stop it. "

" Alcohol is the only thing that stops me thinking about you. "

" Cory. STOP THIS! It's over. Don't hurt yourself. "

" I love you, Lea, I really love you. "

" Cory, if you love me , please stop drinking. "

" But when I see pictures of you and that guy you dated before me I .. "

" Oh my god. " Lea was shocked. " Cory, " she started crying " please, stop it. It's over. Don't hurt yourself and me... "

" Lea, I still love you, do you still love me? "

Pause.

" Cory, I... I'm over it. I don't love you anymore. " She was lying. She didn't want to give him a hope that they can be together. She wanted him to understand the situation. If she would told him the truth he might break all his dreams about living in Canada and having a band there. He would come to her. And she would feel guilty.

* * *

><p>" Lea, are you okay? " She heard a voice from her kitchen. She was making a dinner with Theo. Just friends.<p>

" Yes, I'm okay. " She went back to her kitchen. " Oh my. What have you done! " She laughed a bit. Theo was the first person that made her feel happy since her and Cory's break up. He was a really good friend to her now.


	3. Happy or just acting?

" I'm so happy that you are here! " Yes, Dianna was in New York. For a few days. She really needed to meet Lea,because she has something important to say.

" So do I. Lea,can we talk a little? "

" Of course, it' s the reason you came here. "

" How are you? I mean you and Cory… Are you over it? "

* * *

><p>" Wow Mark, It's so nice from you coming to Canada! "<p>

" Yeah, but there is something important I want to say. "

" I'm listening. "

" Before I tell you this , tell me how are you? Since breaking up with Lea… "

" I'm fine. " He was lying. He still checked all her news. But he didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

><p>" I'm over it, but why are you asking this , Di? "<p>

" I'm so happy that you finally are over it! There are very huge news! " Dianna showed Lea her hand.

" Oh my god! You are engaged! Mark? "

" Yes! We are getting married on New Year' s Eve! "

" Wow! It' s month from now! "

" I know. And there is a reason why I asked you about Cory. "

" Dianna, I understand that he is going to be there, it' s okay. "

" No. Mark is in Canada now. I'm asking you to be my maid of honor! "

" Oh my god. Of course I'm in! But why Mark is in Canada now? "

" So, you know that Cory is Mark' s best friend, so… He is asking Cory to be his best man! " Lea still tried to smile. " Lea, are you okay with it? "

" Of course I am! " She was acting a bit. She knew that she is going to spend some time with him now.

* * *

><p>" That' s so good! "<p>

" Why are you so happy about this? " Cory was a bit surprised why Mark was so happy because Cory was over Lea.

" I have got very big news to tell you. " Mark said. " I'm getting married! In a month!"

" I'm so happy for you! " Cory hugged his best friend. " But why did you started with questions if I'm over Lea? "

" So. You know that Lea is Dianna's best friend. "

" And? "

" Dianna asked her to be the maid of honor. "

" That's nice. "

" And I'm asking you to be my best man. "

" Wow. "

" Cory, if you don't want to or you still have something with Lea, you are allowed to deny my request. "

" No, stop it, of course I will be your best man! "

* * *

><p>" Lea, I'm so excited about the wedding! All the Glee cast will be there and all this… We are going to marry each other on New Year' s Eve! "<p>

" Dianna, I'm so so happy for you. "

" So, Lea, I know that you are busy with " Funny Girl " , playing the main character is hard, but it would be so nice if you come to LA after two weeks. "

" I'm buying ticket this evening! " Dianna hugged her. They both couldn't imagine better best friend.

" Thank you, Lea. I know I'm going to think just about myself, but I think that this is my first and last wedding. I really love Mark. "

" Dianna, you have all rights to think about yourself. You are getting married! "

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for all kind of mistakes. I really don't know what is best man and maid of honor,but I hope that they are important. I really don't use english. Sorry for this making short but I promise you that I'll write more in next few days, probably tomorrow. By the way - reviews always makes me smile for a little bit :)<br>**


	4. Again together?

" LEA! " Lea just arrived in Los Angeles airport.

" Di! I'm so happy for you! "

" Yes and now let's go. I'll drive you to your hotel. "

" You've planned everything. Better drive me to centre. I want to go there by foot. " Lea laughed a bit.

" Okay, by the way, after the ceremony, everybody is going to that hotel where we are going to party all night long. "

" Of course, it's New Year's Eve! And it's in two weeks! "

" Lea, I'm sorry that you're not celebrating Christmas with your parents now... "

" Come on, it's okay. I'll celebrate Christmas with my best friend in the world. " Lea hugged Dianna. She was really happy for her.

* * *

><p>" Cory, come in, how was your flight? " Dianna let him go in her and Mark's house.<p>

" Didn't crush. " They laughed. " And where is my best friend? "

" Mark, there's a suprise for you! " Dianna yelled.

" Cory! Thanks for coming! " Mark hugged him. It really meant a lot for Mark that his best friend is going to spend last two weeks till his wedding with him.

" You must be hungry, right? I'm going to make some dinner for you. " Dianna went to kitchen.

" She is the best woman in the world. I'm really happy that I'm getting married with her. " Mark told Cory.

" I'm really happy for you, Mark. Can you give me the adress of my hotel? I'm actually very tired. "

" Sure. "

* * *

><p>" 1416. room? " Lea asked in reception.<p>

" Yes, here's your key, have a nice evening miss Michele. "

" Thank you very much! " Lea went to elevator.

Cory got in the hotel. Cory saw her. She looked brilliant, even she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. When Lea got in the elevator she heard a voice she knew.

" So my room is 1415. ? Cory asked.

" Yes, here's your key. " The receptionist gave him his key and he went to elevators. Lea really hoped that she won't meet Cory. When the elevator got in her floor she ran to her room. When she got in she started crying. Why she didn't want to meet Cory. She tought she was over him. Then her phone rang.

" Theo, hi! "

" Hi, Lea. Listen, I'm in Los Angeles now, you said you are going there too. Have you got any plans for this evening? "

" I don't want to leave my hotel. "

"There must be a restourant or bar in your hotel. " Lea smiled.

" Okay, see you at eight, I'm in " The Los Angeles Hotel " . "

" See you in the restourant. "

* * *

><p>Cory was in his hotel room. It was eight o'clock and he didn't know what to do. Maybe he should go out somewhere out . He was hungry. He decided to go to restourant.<p>

* * *

><p>" Theo, it's so nice to see you! " Lea hugged her friend.<p>

" Me too. "

" Why are you here, I mean in LA ?

" Lea , can I be honest with you? "

" Of course. "

" The reason is you. When I met you that day, I felt it again. I think I still love you. I want us to be more than friends. " Theo kissed her. That moment Cory came in the restourant. He saw it.

" Theo , stop. I'm not ready. I still... You are really sweet and kind, but I'm not ready for new relationship. "

" It's okay. We still can be friends, and when you're ready I'll be there. "

" I'm so sorry. You really are the sweetest person I know. "

Cory heard everything. He went out of the restourant and felt happy. Happy becouse Lea still felt something for him. He wasn't hungry anymore.

* * *

><p>" Lea, how do I look? " Dianna asked her.<p>

" You look brilliant! This dress, it is awesome, your hair is really stunning and your makeup is perfect. "

" I can't believe that I'm getting married today. But Lea, be honest, you really are over Cory? You haven't spoke to him these two weeks. "

" I am over it. I just maybe hadn't time to talk with him. Okay, we have to go. "

* * *

><p>" I now pronounce you husband and wife. "<p>

Mark kissed Dianna. Lea looked at Cory. Three years ago her dream was to be here with him.

* * *

><p>" Lea, can you go to reception? We need two more bottles of champagne. They got them specially for us. " Dianna asked her.<p>

" Of course. "

* * *

><p>" Thank you! " Lea said. She got back to the elevator where she met Cory.<p>

" Whick floor? " He asked.

" Back to the party. "

" How are you, Lea? "

" I'm good. And you? "

" I'm good too. "

Suddently the elevator stopped.

" Oh my god. " She whispered.

" It's okay Lea. " Cory pushed all buttons but none of them worked.

" What's going on? Are we going to die? "

" Lea, we are just stopped. We have to wait. Have you got phone? "

" I left it in the party. "

" Then we have to wait. "

" Cory, what time is it? "

" Ten minutes till midnight. " He looked at his watch.

" Ten minutes till new year. " Lea said.

" Lea, can we still be friends? "

She smiled and hugged him. She felt it. The sparkles. He felt her breath on his neck. He felt it too.

" So, what are we going to do? "

"I've got two bottles of champagne. " Lea gave him one. They sat down.

" I can't believe it's four minutes till new year and we are in elevator. "

" Unbelievable. Remember last year? " She asked him.

" Yeah, it was fun. We were late for party, but being with you somewhere we don't know where was so great. "

" Yeah... "

* * *

><p>" A minute till midnight. " Since remembering their last year New Year's celebration they hadn't said anything.<p>

" Can't believe. " She said.

" Ten, nine, eight, seven, six , five, " she looked at him " four, three " she crushed her lips against his.

" Happy New year! " She said after breaking the kiss.

" You too. " He kissed her again. Their kiss was full of passion and need.

" Cory, I'm so sorry, I still... "

" Schh, Lea, I never stopped loving you. "

* * *

><p>" Oh my god, are you two okay? " Dianna asked when they finally found Lea and Cory and let them go out.<p>

" I'm fine, Di. " Lea said. She gave Cory a look.

" I'm so sorry, you two had the worst New Year's Eve party ever. "

" Dianna, stop it. We had fun. " Cory told her.

* * *

><p>It was five am. Lea went to her room where she met Cory.<p>

" How long have you been waiting here? " She asked.

" Since we got out of the elevator. " He stood up and kissed her.

" Wait. Let's get in. " She opened the door of her room, let them get in and closed the door.

" I love you Cory. " She said it and threw herself into his arms.

Their clothes pretty fast got on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading it! I hope you liked it. P.S. Review for you takes only thirty seconds, but it makes a smile on my face for all day :)<strong>

**Next chapter in three days!  
><strong>


	5. The End

Cory was lying in Lea's bed. He couldn't sleep. He knew that after some hours Lea will wake up and they will be in the same situation as a half year before. Dianna's and Mark's wedding was over. Now Lea has go to New York and he needs to go to Canada. He didn't know what to do, but he finally decided that he has to leave. He needs to go. He got out of Lea's bed trying not to wake her up and took his suit. He went to bathroom. After few minutes he got out of there and went to Lea's bed. He kissed he tenderly and whispered in her ear.

" I love you, Lea. I always will. " he went to living room and took a piece of paper . He left a letter to Lea.

* * *

><p>" Cory! Cory? Where are you ? Cory! " Lea was yelling. No answer. She got out of her king sized bed and looked for Cory. He wasn't there. She checked bathroom,living room, but there wasn't Cory. Then she saw a letter.<p>

_Dear Lea, I'm very sorry for leaving you like this. I just had to go. The same situation. Everything is over. Once we broke up because we couldn't make long distance relationship. Nothing has changed. I will always love you, Lea. –Cory._

She was crying. He left her like this. No, she should stop thinking about Cory. She had to think about something else. She had to find someone that will love her like Cory did.

" Theo? Hi, can you help me please? "

" Sure, how? "

" Can you please book next ticket to New York, please? "

" Of course. I'll send you the information about your flight later. "

" Thank you, Theo . " Lea said as she hung up.

* * *

><p>" Bye, Di. I've got a flight to catch. "<p>

" Lea, I'll visit you after my honeymoon. "

" I'm looking forward to see you in New York! Bye! " Lea said and got out of the hotel.

* * *

><p>" Theo! Thanks for taking me from airport! "<p>

" My pleasure. "

" So, have you got any plans for this evening? "

" No. " He said.

" Can you take me at my place. Seven? "

" Sure. "

* * *

><p>" Lea, I can't believe you are getting married! " Yeah, Lea was engaged with Theo. They were dating for six months.<p>

" Me neither, Dianna. "

" I'm so happy for you. It's so nice that you've found someone to love. "

" Yeah. "

" Okay, Mark is waiting for me. Talk to you later! "

* * *

><p>Lea was engaged. It was the only way not to think about Cory.<p>

Cory woke up and decided to check news. He took his laptop and was shocked when he saw the newest celebrities news.

_**Lea Michele engaged with Theo Stockman. Congratulations!**_

He was staring at his laptop's screen for few minutes. He couldn't believe Lea has found somebody so fast.

* * *

><p>" Hey, Cory. "<p>

" Hey.. "

" Why are you upset about something? " Cory's brother asked him.

" I'm not upset. "

" You are. What's up with you? "

" Nothing. I'm okay. "

" Tell the truth , Cory. "

" I can't. "

" Cory, you know that I will always give you advice. "

" Lea is engaged. With her ex. "

" I thought you were over her. "

" Before half year. Mark's wedding. I slept with her. "

" Then why is she engaged with some guy not you? "

" I left her. "

" And what she said? "

" She didn't. I left a letter in her room. "

" Are you total idiot? You gave her a hope and then you left her without saying a word! "

" I'm a jerk, right? "

" I know what you have to do. You need to get her back. "

" How? Go to New York? Call her? "

" Better. I know you've written a few songs. And I know that they are about her. About you and her. Go to New York, sing to her. That she will never forget it. "

* * *

><p>Lea was having breakfast with Theo. They were chatting when Lea received a text message.<p>

**I need to meet you. Your favourite bar in New York. This evening. Eight.**

Cory texted her.

" What's there? " Theo asked.

" Umm, Jenna wants to meet me this evening. "

* * *

><p>Lea went in the bar. She saw Cory. He immediately took microphone in his hands.<p>

" This is very special song for someone really special. " He said. Lea walked to the exit. Is he going to sing her?

_Oh my love, my darling_

When she heard it she stopped. She couldn't leave. She was crying.  
><em>I've hungered for your touch<em>  
><em>A long lonely time,<em>  
><em>And time goes by so slowly<em>  
><em>And time can do so much,<em>  
><em>Are you still mine?<em>  
><em>I need your love,<em>  
><em>I need your love<em>  
><em>God speed your love to me.<em>

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea,_  
><em>To the open arms of the sea, yeah!<em>  
><em>Lonely rivers sigh "wait for me, wait for me"<em>  
><em>I'll be coming home,<em>  
><em>Wait for me.<em>

___Oh my love, my darling_  
><em>I've hungered,<em>  
><em>Hungered for your touch<em>  
><em>A long lonely time,<em>  
><em>And time goes by so slowly<em>  
><em>And time can do so much,<em>  
><em>Are you still mine?<em>  
><em>I need your love, I...<em>  
><em>I need your love<em>  
><em>God speed your love to me<em>

Cory went to her. She was still crying.

„ I love you, Lea. „

„ Cory, why? Why you do this to me? „

" I love you, Lea. I'm very sorry for leaving you then. I was really stupid. I really love you. I never stopped and never will stop. I'm here, I'll stay in New York if you want, I'll do anything for you. "

" It's too late. I'm sorry. " She got out of the bar.

* * *

><p>" Cory, why are you here? " His brother asked him.<p>

" I just wanted to tell you some stuff. "

" How was everything with Lea? "

" Don't remind me of her. It's over. I met Taylor. Remember her? We are dating again. "

" Hor how many hours? "

" I met her again the day when I sang to Lea. We started talking and now she is here. "

" You are crazy. "

" I have to go, she is in my car. "

* * *

><p>" Lea, what's wrong with you? " Theo asked her.<p>

" I'm okay. "

" You're not. Something's up to you since last Friday when you had a meeting with Jenna. "

" I'm okay. " She went to bedroom and started crying.

" That means okay? Tell me the truth! "

" Theo, I can't . "

" Lea. Please, tell me. "

" I didn't meet Jenna. Cory texted me. He wanted to apologize me because he left me. "

" Wait , I thought you left him when Glee ended. "

" Yeah, but now… "

" Now? Lea, tell me everything! "

" Dianna's wedding. We had sex. He left me. "

" But you wanted to meet me next day! "

" I'm so sorry, Theo. "

" You just used me to get over him? Do you love him? "

" I.. I… "

" Truth, Lea! "

" Yes. I do. " She was crying more hard.

" I can't believe this. If you love him why you aren't with him? Why you didn't forgive him? "

" I didn't want to hurt you. "

" You did. If you really love him go to Canada or where he lives. Go and tell him what you just told me. " He had tears in his eyes. He knew if you love someone you have to let him be happy.

* * *

><p>Lea Michele was in Canada. She gave the driver Cory's address. When she got there she got out of the car, checked her hair and got to the door. She knocked a few times when finally someone opened the door. And it wasn't Cory.<p>

" Heyyy! " Taylor said.

" Hello. Who are you? "

" I'm Taylor Swift. "

" I know who you are. What are you doing here? "

" I'm Cory's girlfriend again. What are you doing here? "

" Oh, nothing. I have to go. "

* * *

><p>" I'm home. " Cory yelled. He knew that dating Taylor just because Lea was engaged was mistake.<p>

" Heyy. You know who just visited you? "

" Who? "

" That girl that played Rachel. "

" Lea? "

" If that's her name. "

" Oh my god. "

" Cory, what's wrong? "

" Where is she now? "

" She left. "

" Oh my god. "

" What's wrong with you? "

" I had to tell you this. "

" What? "

" I'm in love with her. "

" No, you can't be in love with her. You are dating me. "

" Taylor, I was drunk. I'm sorry for this, but I was dating you just because I had to get over Lea. I'm really sorry. "

" Wow. " She said , slapped him and got out of his house.

* * *

><p>" One more glass of this wine, please. " She told the barmen. Lea was in some bar in Canada. He saw her. Cory's brother recognized Lea's face. He immediately quit the bar and called Cory.<p>

" Cory? "

" I'm busy, I can't talk. "

" I think you want to know what I want to say. "

" I can't, Lea is somewhere in Canada! "

" In our favourite bar. Drinking wine. "

* * *

><p>" Are you Lea Michele? " Some girl asked.<p>

" Yeah, and who are you? " Lea asked.

" I'm Katy. It's my birthday today. And I'm talking with Lea Michele. I can't believe! "

"What is your favourite song, Katy? "

" "Make you feel my love " by Adele. "

" Happy birthday! " Lea said and walked on stage. This song described her feelings for Cory. Now she could do anything, but…

" Happy birthday, Katie! " She said and told something the band that was playing.

That moment Cory came in. Lea saw him.

_When the rain is blowing in your face,_  
><em>and the whole world is on your case,<em>  
><em>I could offer you a warm embrace<em>  
><em>to make you feel my love.<em>

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_  
><em>and there is no one there to dry your tears,<em>  
><em>I could hold you for a million years<em>  
><em>to make you feel my love.<em>

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_  
><em>but I would never do you wrong.<em>  
><em>I've known it from the moment that we met,<em>  
><em>no doubt in my mind where you belong.<em>

_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,_  
><em>I'd go crawling down the avenue.<em>  
><em>No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do<em>  
><em>to make you feel my love.<em>

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_  
><em>and on the highway of regret.<em>  
><em>Though winds of change are throwing wild and free,<em>  
><em>you ain't seen nothing like me yet.<em>

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true._  
><em>Nothing that I wouldn't do.<em>  
><em>Go to the ends of the Earth for you,<em>  
><em>to make you feel my love<em>

_To make you feel my love._

„ Lea! „ Cory was got out of the bar. It was raining. He followed her.

„ Lea. I'm not dating Taylor. I just couldn't get over you. „ They both were standing in the rain. Lea's hair was wet, Cory's too. Her clothes were wet too. He gave her his leather jacket.

„ Thank you. „ She said.

„ Lea, I'm very sorry. I love you and I know that there is a reason why you came here."

„ Yeah, I came here to tell you I love you, but then I met your girlfriend! „

„ She isn't my girlfriend! „

„ She said she is! „

„ But I say, no I won't say. I'll show you. „ He leaned down and kissed her. Their lips crushed again and again.

„ I love you. „ He said.

„ I love you too, Cory. „ They kissed again. Their kiss wass full of need. He put his arms around her and held her very tight.

„ I'll never leave you, Lea. I can own my band in New York, all I want in my life is to be with you. „

„ I will never let you leave me. „ She said and they were kissing in the rain again.

* * *

><p><strong>Liked? Reviews. This is the end of this story. I'll write more monchele if you want me to. Again sorry for mistakes. I don't own these songs ( " Unchained Melody" and " Make you feel my love " ) I just really like to put music in stories. I really hope you liked it :)<strong>


End file.
